Pages of Snow
by Racke
Summary: The four girls and their favorite teacher goes off on a trip together. Kuroi x Miyuki, because nobody saw that one coming.


Pages of Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Kuroi could relate... okay, that wasn't true, but she could _understand_ why her drinking buddy had suddenly canceled the trip on her part. Still, this meant that she was now stuck, alone, with four of her students. None of which she really wanted to trust with alcohol.

This, of course, resulted in her being without a drinking partner, which was a shame. However, it also meant that she now had a lot more booze available than she could drink, which was kind of a plus.

Sighing at the thought of drinking herself under the table _alone_, Kuroi sat down opposite the other girl, gaining a good view of the window in the process.

They were good kids. One was so utterly sweet that she couldn't possibly run on anything other than sugar – and considering the rate at which her chest was expanding in comparison to her sister's, that wasn't entirely impossible. One was a bit overprotective, easily annoyed, and tsundere enough to wear her twin-tails with pride. One was an otaku that easily went beyond the limits of what was considered sane by common folks. And the final one was a kindhearted, polite girl who's shapes made their teacher seriously wonder at what kind of goddess-like metabolism the girl possessed.

Konata was currently away with the Hiiragi twins on some sort of sight-seeing that Miyuki had declined on behalf of being somewhat exhausted from getting to the hotel on time.

Kuroi didn't really see what was so exhausting about reading a map. Sure they'd nearly missed half of their turns, and sure there'd been a lot of shouting involved, and sure there was a small chance that the driver had a terrible sense of direction. But she refused to acknowledge something like that, otherwise she might actually get kind of depressed.

Miyuki was already sitting down by the kotatsu, seemingly completely absorbed in her book. Which was kind of silly, really. Because she was on _vacation_, and she'd brought a _book_ with her. That just completely negated the purpose of traveling somewhere in the first place.

Discarding that line of thought, Kuroi focused on more important things, like her booze. Never underestimate good booze.

Then again, the only thing she could do whilst drinking was watch the snow fall, or watch Miyuki turn pages.

Actually, now that she thought about it those two things were remarkably similar.

The snowflakes moved slowly in silence as they landed gently on all things, spreading the whiteness ever further. And Miyuki would turn each page with the kind of calm and elegant poise that would be admired had she been attending a tea-ceremony, as it was, she simply turned the pages ever so slowly, gently laying them to rest amongst those who she'd already past.

Letting her attention wander between the beautiful whiteness that were drifting downwards, and the girl who was breathing so softly that she couldn't hear it, even in the stillness that surrounded them, she sipped reverently at her alcohol.

Kuroi felt her own breathing go ever more quiet as she tried not to disturb the soothing silence that stretched around them. She wasn't really sure why, but there was just something about all of this that made her wish that it wouldn't end.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, the older woman drinking sparsely as she tried to fall into step with the elegant silence, and the younger one not noticing anything but the words on the pages that turned so fascinatingly slow. But then a slender arm stretched out towards the table with a careless grace that couldn't possibly be that beautiful, and picked up one of the drinks, slowly bringing it to her lips in an effort to quench her thirst.

It took Kuroi a disturbing amount of time before she realized that Miyuki had just accidentally snatched up one of _her_ drinks. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a small hiccup, a hiccup that sounded much too adorable to come from a human. The girl couldn't be human, she was just too_ perfect_. Nothing could be that perfect. It just didn't make any sense.

And then the girl _moved_.

Kuroi had seen a lot of people move over the years. She'd seen drunken people stumble their way home, she'd seen tired people dragging themselves out of bed – she owned a mirror – she'd seen stressed people hurrying along to keep from being late, she'd seen prideful people walk around like they owned the place, she'd seen people who inspired awe as they marched, she'd seen athletic people moving smoothly to loosen their muscles, she'd even seen a few people move a bit like liquid sex. But Miyuki was in a league all of her own.

Her breath catching in her throat, Kuroi stared as the girl in front of her ceased to be Miyuki.

Miyuki was a young, innocent girl with a heart too fluffy to be true. This girl was... well... _sexy_. Unbearably so.

In fact, Kuroi could actually feel a slight tingling sensation between her legs, just from watching.

The girl started to flow towards her, a smile that was actually kind of predatory slipping onto her lips as she moved.

It should be noted that Kuroi had kind of forgotten to close her mouth, or actually move at all, and that the girl that couldn't possibly be Miyuki hadn't bothered to stand up before she began to move. She kind of reminded her of a cat stalking its prey, if there actually existed a cat who could move like _that_.

And then she reached her, and just as the woman started to really hope that the girl didn't start to strip her, since she sincerely doubted that she would've been able to force herself to resist it, she slipped into her lap, leaned into her chest, made a content noise that could probably pass for purring, and then sort of just fell asleep.

Kuroi stared blankly at the wall for a moment.

_… What the hell just happened?_

XXX

Kuroi was really quite pleased with the amount of time the others had taken in order to get back to their rooms, this was mostly due to how long it'd taken her to finally get her brain rebooted, and the fact that even after that she'd still needed to lift the girl from her lap, carry her to her room, and at least kind of tuck her in.

She wasn't going to risk trying to undress the girl, she wasn't going to be able to look the girl in the eye for months as it was. And that wasn't because she'd be distracted by the bouncy things that were distinctly south of them... Okay, so she kind of would be, but her difficulties wouldn't be _only_ because of that.

On an unrelated note, she was also glad that she had time to get a nice buzz going before the kids showed up. Even if she really should've gotten drunk earlier, thereby gaining the excuse of shelving her tingling attraction away as a case of 'beer-goggles gone wild' and been done with it.

Kagami looked disapproving of the fact that she'd been drinking by herself, but didn't say anything since she was a polite girl at heart. Tsukasa decided to go and check on the sleeping Miyuki who'd apparently fallen asleep in the middle of her reading and been carried to bed by their teacher. And Konata sat down and started dropping as much innuendos as she could think of into all of her teacher's actions.

That last part really wasn't appreciated.

XXX

They were to stay for three days and three nights, and after the first night, Miyuki had seemingly made a point to not be in the same room as their teacher for any stretch of time.

This was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing, because Kuroi had actually been forced to suppress a blush when the girl had finally gotten up to move again, and she really hadn't gotten any better since then, meaning that Konata would figure out the awkwardness in no time and press for details. This action would mostly be due to her being a horrible person and really needing to get laid by that twin-tailed tsundere that she'd been flirting with for _years_. Kuroi could sort of see where she was coming from, as she'd probably be driven mad after only a few months, but she was fairly sure that the flat-chested otaku had always been crazy.

And a curse, because now Kuroi was forced to deal not only with the memory of having pure sex move predatorily towards her and having a purring beauty cradled in her arms, but the present of a really cute girl turning tail and running away from her, blushing like a school girl. Which she technically was, but which really didn't negate how wonderfully erotic the whole thing kind of became as a result.

Needless to say, Kuroi was a bit torn at the moment. On one hand, she was the girl's teacher, and as such needed to keep some semblance of a professional relationship with her. On another hand, she'd never been so attracted to anyone in her _life_. Which left her in a small conundrum; make a move on the pretty girl who is _right there_, or leave her alone and be slowly driven mad by the memories of her fragrance, her warmth, her softness, and the feel of her in her arms.

Of course, Miyuki was kind of a bit too young for her – probably, maybe, possibly – so she shouldn't be trying to get into her pants, even if she did have to sort of suppress throaty moans from the way said pants clung to her legs.

She really wasn't very good at convincing herself. Maybe there were classes for this kind of thing? 'How to lie to yourself in a way that will leave you feeling completely convinced'? It would be a good class, she was sure.

Sighing to herself, Kuroi glanced outside. It was snowing again, which was kind of nice. And the other girls had run off somewhere, telling them not to stay up and wait for them since they'd be late – she was pretty sure she'd seen an unusually determined glint in Konata's eyes, for some reason.

Them. Miyuki wasn't in the room, she was in the _next_ room. And Kuroi was drinking, not heavily, just tasting good booze really.

Frankly, a part of her wanted to use this time to somehow confront the girl, but she'd feel kind of guilty about it, and the girl had been drunk so she really should only be blaming herself for not being more careful about stopping her.

So caught up in her thoughts, as she watched the snowflakes drift wistfully through the air, was she that she didn't even notice that the door had opened at first.

She kind of only noticed that the door had been opened when a voice that sent tingling shivers down her spine, finally spoke in soft tones.

"You're the single most beautiful woman I know."

Kuroi turned towards her, trying not to remember that this beautifully blushing girl had just told her that she was attractive, because that might accidentally make her a bit dizzy. In fact, she was getting kind of dizzy anyway, looking into those serious eyes of hers, enlarged by disks of smooth, gently sparkling glass.

"I-I... I think I might be in love with you..." She continued, still blushing, as she sat down next to her, meeting her eyes with innocent determination.

With her head going blank, Kuroi wasn't sure who moved first, maybe they'd both moved, but suddenly Miyuki's back was against the floor, and she was stealing as many kisses as she could possibly steal from her lips, as the girl's fingers buried themselves in her hair.

Time ceased to matter, only the warmth, the softness, the hitching breaths, and the moans and whimpers of pleasure mattered.

Kuroi wasn't really sure when she'd lost her shirt, or when Miyuki had lost hers, all that mattered was that she was closer now, and she never wanted to let her go. Not ever. She was _hers_.

Eyes of liquid fire met her own, and she kind of forgot that there was such a thing as snow, and that it was gently drifting around outside, and that it was beautiful to watch, because she was melting under that smoldering gaze, and she just wanted to get closer. And there was this thrice be damned contraption that was difficult to rip away when her fingers had gone a bit numb from touching her burning skin.

Everything after that was a soft haze of pleasure, and she really had no idea how Miyuki's bra ended up all the way over there.

XXX

When Konata and the twins finally returned... well, they'd finally figured out why the two who'd stayed behind had been acting so strange lately. It really wasn't all that hard to do considering that they'd simply stolen the blanket from the kotatsu and taken a nap once their fire had started to cool and exhaustion had taken its toll.

Kagami was the one to locate Miyuki's panties by the way, which had somehow managed to disappear at some point, unfortunately – for they were nice panties – there was a slight tear in them as if from someone's teeth, but nobody really wanted to comment on that.

Ignoring how difficult it was to keep some semblance of dignity when three of your students walked in on you after your first night with the single most wonderful girl who'd ever been born, no wait, woman now. If she was old enough to get drunk without breaking the law and then seduce her teacher without really meaning to, then she couldn't possibly be a girl. Anyway, ignoring that, Kuroi was really quite fine with waking up with Miyuki in her arms.

In fact, she was secretly making plans to make a habit of it.

Okay, so her secret plans had been found out within the first three seconds, but Miyuki seemed to be enthusiastically agreeing, considering the kiss. And the tongue. Oh god, the _tongue_.

Kuroi wore a dazed smile through the rest of the day, feeling very much like she'd just conquered the world, and that she really didn't mind if somebody wanted Britain, as long as nobody dared to touch the girl that she really hadn't actually let go of yet. Miyuki seemed to be quite pleased with being partially stuck to her at all times, and was apparently developing a habit of aiming brilliantly blissful smiles of saintly happiness at everyone around her.

Konata had opened her mouth to drop innuendos, and then just shrugged and copped a feel on the behinds of _both_ of the twins at the same time. Kagami had just blushed red and kind of tried to hide that she was leaning on her little sister, and that she looked kind of interested in kissing her. And Tsukasa, well, she'd blinked, smiled warmly at Konata and then dragged the both of them to the other room.

Kagami turned out to be a screamer. Imagine that.

Lucky girl that Konata. Not nearly as lucky as herself, but still definitely a lucky girl.

XXX

**A/n:** **In an attempt to actually get something done, I finally managed to think of a plot for a **_**short**_** story, and not a really long story that I doubt I'll ever be capable of finishing because I'm horrible at writing long texts – search your feelings, you know it to be true.**

** Hopefully, this was as bemusedly bizarre to read as it was to write. And maybe I really should get around to actually _writing_ that threesome one of these days...**


End file.
